User talk:The Elfangor
Hi! Thanks for dropping a message. Was nice to hear from you. As for the Inn thing, the player cannot fight any of the masters again. The page said that using the Inn allows the players to fight all the trainers again even before 24 hours have passed. This is true. But since you couldn't fight masters again even if 24 hours had passed, using the Inn doesn't let you fight them again. Same with the chests. Using the Inn resets the chests and you can open them even before 24 hours have passed which is true for the iron chests, but since you couldn't reopen Golden chests even if 24 hours had passed, using the Inn doesn't reset those. Basically, using the Inn, removes the 24 hours waiting time on all trainers and chests and you can again fight and open them immediately; but it has no effect on things that were not re-usable after the 24 hour period anyways. Ishu bagaria 21:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You know I've made a small FAQ of my own which I keep saved on a wordpad and keep it opened when I play the game. Questions like when does ___ evolve and how do I ____ and why does _____ are repeated every 5 mins. I just copy-paste from the wordpad. :P But there are many who want this wiki, or more so, need this wiki. I have received a few "thanks" and such which has maintained my zeal to complete this wiki. I sent you a friend request in Kong. lets see if we can catch each other online. Ishu bagaria 20:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I did note the levels and other information of the second master (Vale) in the Shady Vale page. You can look that up if you need, and I'm yet to fight the 3rd master in the game so if no one else has answered till then, I can give you those levels too. As for the New Haven master, I think there would be a lot of people who've beaten him recently and should be able to answer in the chat for his detials. Ishu bagaria 13:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya :I made an interactive map → Template:test, it still needs a lot of work (to be converted into a template and maybe display the info at the bottom of the map instead of next to the icons - do you think it'll be better?). :each map is quite a bit of work but it can be a bit easier after I convert it into a real template and not just The Southern Forest's map. ::– FMF (talk) 23:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Map Template :I finished working on this, check this page out, : edit it to see how the data is entered, : I think it'll still be hard for new contributors to enter the data but it's the best I can do, :*for a different page we just need to change the data not the template :*changes will be easier - for example, if we want to chage the font color we just need to chage one line in the template and it'll change all the maps that use the template :::– FMF (talk) 09:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Look at the bottom of the map when you hover over the images that's the change, the main problem with this is that you need to right-click in order to get to links but it's neater, it's really easy to chage back but I wanted to have both so we can compare them and decide what's better – FMF (talk) 09:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :check the new Map v3.0 (the input is a bit different because the loading order has to be changeable so icons won't appear over tooltips) – FMF (talk) 18:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I found Kelthur's real name. Its Benedikt Albert: http://forum.djartsgames.ca/?thread_id=1534&page=1 Ishu bagaria 19:08, September 8, 2012 (UTC) tooltip messed up :I think our best shot is to ask Kelthur to look at it. It is declared in Wikia.css. This file should also be protected imo. I'll leave a message on his wall – FMF (talk) 12:22, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I really have no idea what's causing it, I corrected the maps but it seems that there's a problem with the tooltip case (maybe wikia updated something global and it messed the tooltips??) I hope we will find out how to fix it – FMF (talk) 20:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Colored Links :I was thinking of making the links in the guardian template colored based on the element, :* A page with colored links :* A page with optional colors :Your thoughts in the matter will be appreciated ::– FMF (talk) 19:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Are the hues here ok? Elfy's dark-blue and gray hues were straining my eyes so I took a slightly lighter hue (darker than mine). I also took a slightly darker shade of green. ::– FMF (talk) 21:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :I made the changes to the guardian template, we can always change the colors or change it back to uncolored links if we want to. I also moved the discussion to the forum → Forum:Colored Links – FMF (talk) 08:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC)